Adjustable beds are used in hospitals and other health care settings. Such beds typically have an adjustable height, an adjustable profile, an adjustable angular orientation, an adjustable mattress firmness or some combination thereof.
Some of the adjustments made to the bed while occupied by an occupant can cause the occupant to migrate toward the foot of the bed. The need to reposition the migrated occupant adds to the workload of the caregiver staff. Moreover, the physical demands of repositioning the occupant can cause injury to the caregiver. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a feature that helps caregivers reposition the bed occupant toward the head of the bed.